


She Loves Me!

by revior



Series: 100 Words per Fic: HolmesBury [2]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, holmesbury - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Tewksbury tries something to finally get the girl to tell him the truth.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: 100 Words per Fic: HolmesBury [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	She Loves Me!

"Enola, I have a problem."

"Why would I help you with that?" she asked, a smirk resting on her lips.

"Because you love me," mumbled Tewksbury, smiling widely.

"Whoever said I loved you? I need to speak to them so I can tell them to stop lying."

"So you don't love me?" asked Tewksbury, a sad expression on his face.

Enola huffed. "Well, that's not what I said, but-"

"So you do love me?"

"Technically, yes, but-"

"Oh my God, she loves me!"

"Not if you continue interrupting me like this," objected Enola Holmes, a big smile on her face.


End file.
